Copas y algo más
by ittah
Summary: Historia AU Reto:un desastre de noche del EEQCR Rose y Scorpius son amigos. Un Problema, un bar y chocolate!


Todo los derechos de JK.

Pertene al **El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas- Reto:un desastre de noche**

Espero que les guste!

:D

* * *

Rose miró su celular, él le pidió encontrarse hacia media hora, pero todavía no podía liberarse de esa bendita reunión. Su celular volvió a vibrar era un texto: "¿Tú también me abandonaras?".

Sacudió su cabeza ¿qué le había pasado?, era su amigo, si la necesitaba ahí iba a estar a su lado. Suspiro y tomando sus cosas se disculpo y se marchó.

Rose entró a un bar en los suburbios, odiaba andar en esa zona, menos de noche, pero por un amigo lo que sea. ¿Por qué a Scorpius le gustaba tanto ese lugar? Empujo la puerta e ingreso, escaneo el lugar en busca de una cabellera rubia, pero no estaba en ninguna mesa.

Observó la barra, allí tirado como un moribundo estaba él, hablándole al celular en un tono fuerte que atraía la atención de los otros clientes y en la otra mano tenía un vaso de whisky.

Rose entornó los ojos y tomó aire, iba a ser una larga noche.

Se ubico a su lado y dio un golpe en la barra atrayendo la atención del cantinero y de su amigo.

-Al fin que llegas- le dijo en un tono que despedía aroma a varias copas y la intención de un enfado.

- Un jugo de naranja- le dijo al cantinero y este la miro raro.

-Vamos se valiente y toma algo más …fuerte-dijo burlón.

-Alguno de los dos se debe mantener sobrio- estiro su mano y le acaricio el cabello- cuéntame lo que paso- pronuncio tiernamente.

Adoraba acariciar su cabello, era suave, un poco largo, con pequeños destellos castaños.

-Me dejo, nadie, nunca, me había dejado y ella se atrevió a hacerlo- respondió con bronca- Jamás en mi vida le fui tal fiel y sincero a alguien y cuando encuentro a la mujer con quien deseo pasar el resto de mi vida me hace esto, cuando me la juego por una vez me dejan y es todo tu culpa-terminó levantando el dedo y señalando a Rose.

Rose lo miro incomoda no quería escuchar eso, como tampoco le gustó saber que su amigo tenía intenciones de casarse. Hacía muchos años se había resignado a sólo ser su amiga. Porque simplemente eso era lo que él esperaba de ella amistad.

-Me hago cargo de la culpa- ella le había insistido que esa mujer era "la mujer perfecta" para él, lo que necesitaba a su lado.- Pero ya te dejo ¿ahora qué vas a hacer? Beber por las noches y vivir como alma en pena-dijo con ironía.

-¿Por qué no? Voy a beber todo el día hasta perder la conciencia- y volvió a tomar otro vaso de esa bebida color caramelo.

-¡Scor!- exclamo golpeando suavemente su brazo.

El volvió a mirarla y levanto su ceja.

-¿Qué?, mañana no trabajo, solo déjame que pierda la razón por hoy y mañana olvidaremos lo que pase esta noche.

-Entonces saldremos de este lugar e iremos por ahí- lo tironeo del brazo para que se levantara- vamos ya has tomado mucho, es hora de despejar la mente con otras cosas que no sea el alcohol.-

Scorpius se paro, le costaba mantenerse de pie y se tambaleaba, Rose tomo su cartera le pagó al cantinero y salieron. Agradeció al clima el no estar fresco ya que caso contrario empeoraría el estada de su amigo.

Comenzaron a divagar, caminando sin un rumbo estipulado y en silencio rosando sus brazos a cada paso. La luna los acompañaba sobre sus cabezas, la noche había comenzado hacia poco y faltaban muchas horas para el amanecer. Daban pasos por calles desiertas, hasta que de pronto en un cruce se toparon con un hombre menudo y encapuchado, les estiro una mano y dijo en tono borracho y tal vez un poco drogado "dame todo o te paso para el otro lado". Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose y la empujo a sus espaldas, se acercó al tipo y lo golpeo, en un golpe tan seco y rudo que lo dejo tirado inconciente en el medio de la calle.

Scorpius se giró y miró a Rose esta avanzo los pasos que lo separaban y le acaricio en rostro. Suave como terciopelo, blanco y con sus mejillas rosas por el alcohol, sus ojos grises fijos en ella.

-Te podría haber lastimado-lo regaño.

-Ni la muerte puede con el desconsuelo del corazón- respondió él, volviendo a iniciar la caminata.

Siguieron en silencio hasta el departamento de Rose, entraron y se pusieron cómodos en el sillón de dos cuerpos, que tenía en medio de la sala.

-¿No tienes vino?- pregunto Scorpius mientras revisaba los armarios y la nevera.

-No ¿Por qué no tomamos un té?-dijo conteniendo la risa.

Scorpius se giró y la miro con cara de odio y ella no pudo contenerse mal y comenzó a reir a carcajadas. Adoraba fastidiarlo con el tema del té. Él lo odiaba, pero odiarlo a muerte, la madre, Astoria, lo había hecho consumir esa infusión casi toda su niñez y cuando pudo, se rebeló ante este y lo declaro y peor enemigo.

Scor tomo una botella de jugo de la nevera y volvió al sillón junto con dos vasos. Comenzaron a charlar de sus trabajos, de sus días, de economía, política lo que fuese que a Rose se le ocurriese para que él se distrajera.

Un silencio se produjo de pronto hasta que dijo:

-Siempre se dice que los hombres son los que rompen el corazón de las mujeres pero me niego a esa realidad, a mi me han roto el corazón y fue una mujer.-

Ella se rio.

-Scorpius dices eso porque hoy dia terminaron, mañana veras las cosas diferentes y pronto se curará-

-Jajaja- comenzó a reírse- no sabes de lo que hablas, estoy molesto con ella, pero no es por lo que siento tanto dolor, mi corazón lo rompieron hace muchos años y nunca sano-

Rose lo miro con curiosidad nunca supo de alguien de quien él se haya enamorado.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada de eso?-

-Ya deja no hablemos de esas cosas tontas-

-¿Cosas tontas?, Scor soy tu amiga y nunca me contaste que te habías enamorado y entonces ¿Por qué has actuado asi toda la noche?-

-Ahhh- exclamo molesto- ¡Mujer! Podrías ya dejarlo. Estaba cómodo con Clara, la quería como compañía y no me esforzaba para nada-

-¿Comodidad? Y te quejas de porque te dejo, tú no tienes cara.- se levanto del sillón molesta- Como vas a estar con una mujer por la que sólo sientes cariño, como ahhh…- se tomó la cara con las manos-no te entiendo- lo miró a los ojos- pensé la querías mas, algo asi como cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer, no por que tenían buen sexo-

Rose se sento en la mesita ratonera frente a él, no sabia que sentía, dolor, angustia, felicidad, enojo, celos. No, no podía tener celos. Los celos aparecen cuando hay amor y solo ella debía sentir amor de amistad.

Ella se había enamorado de él en el colegio, y como era amigo de su primo se veían seguido, salían seguido, hablaban seguido. Pero ella era un chico mas con ellos, se olvidaba de los modales de una dama, y de comportarse o vestirse como una chica y eso la condenó. Trato de que Scorpius cambiara la visión que tenía de ella, comenzó a comportase mas como una chica, a vestir faldas y olvidarse de las remeras largas y holgadas. Pero solo consiguió que se riera de ella y que otros chicos se fijaran en su cuerpo. Doloroso si, pero no tanto para perder su amistad, al tiempo que ella comenzó a salir con uno de sus compañeros, el exhibió a la primera de tantas.

Mejor era eliminar esos recuerdos.

-¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Chocolate- él la miro de forma extraña siempre sacando temas descolgados- si el chocolate es un antidepresivo y como contiene feniletilamina...- La pelirroja metió la mano en su bolso y saco un bombón de chocolate.

-Fela ¿qué?- preguntó confuso Scorpius y se levanto un poco del sillón.- Si tú dices que me hará sentir mejor, entonces dame uno- extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Yo tengo un chocolate, pero- se detuvo y lo observo- es mio! – le saco la lengua mientras lo desenvolvía. Luego se lo metió a la boca.

-Yo "quiero ese chocolate"- gritó tirando a Rose sobre él en el sillón y juntando sus boca para quitarle el chocolate.

El chocolate se desasió en las bocas de ambos y pasó al olvido dando paso a un beso apasionado, necesitado. Se separaron un segundo y se miraron, Scorpius la nomó suavemente del cuello y la acercó a él volviendo a besarla. Luego tomo su cintura para pegar más sus cuerpos y entre besos y carisias se fueron recostando en el sillón entregándose al deseo y la lujuria de una noche.


End file.
